


The Walking Love?

by Cumberhiddleston92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberhiddleston92/pseuds/Cumberhiddleston92
Summary: Who will you choose Daryl or Negan?





	1. Chapter 1

Running for 3 weeks. I have been running. Running from walkers, running from people, just running. That Asshat with the eye patch, The Governor blew up the prison. My group, my people just spread around running. 

I don't know how I will make it, but I will. I am strong like my dad, Rick Grimes. 

Sweat rolled down my face as I stopped for a quick second to catch my breath. I brushed my hair out of my eyes. 

I haven't seen anyone. Not my dad, my step brother Carl, my kinda step sister Judith, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, or Daryl. Oh, I hope Daryl is okay. I was just going to tell him about my true feelings for him. Well, that was before the Governor showed up. Now I fear that I might be too late.

I got up from the ground a dusted my pants off.  
"Ugh. I hate running..... at least I will be in good shape." I said as I quietly laughed to myself. 

I started walking towards the north. I don't know why but maybe something was leading me there. So I walk and just kept walking.

*TIME SKIP*

I hear the crunching of the rocks under my feet as I just walk to nowhere. For months, I have been by myself just walking, hunting, and staying alive. 

"I am glad that I found some hunting stuff a couple of towns back." I say to no one. Just as I was about to answer myself, I heard something.

*children laughing in the background*

"Yep. That is it. I have finally lost it!" I say a little louder than I meant to.

"Hello. My name is Aaron." Says this man with short curly brown hair.

I bring up my crossbow (Darly taught me how to use one) and aim it right between the man's eyes. 

"Whoa. Hang on. I can help you."

I eyed him with caution. "Go on."

"We have food, water, and houses. You will be safe."

"I don't trust you."

"That is the second time I was told that this week." He laughs. 

"Well, do you blame me?"

"No. Not really." He said. 

"Can I just have some water and food and then I will be on my way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I grunted.

"Can you lower your crossbow?" 

I nodded my head as I lowered my weapon, but stopped at his junk.

He looked at me with a "really?" face.

"Can't be too careful."

He just sighed. "Follow me."

I followed Aaron out the woods a couple of feet and when we cleared the woods. My jaw dropped. Right before us was a huge metal wall.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I never got your name. What is it?"

"(Y/N) Grimes."

"I see." He chuckled a little.

Aaron looked up and shouted "Hey it is me, Aaron. Open up, please."

Just then the metal door slides open and two people showed up.

"Hello." One said a little too cheery.

"Are you hurt?" Said the other.

"Wow. Too friendly. That might just get them killed...." I thought.

Aaron walked me to a supply room. Water, food, ammo, you name it was in that room. 

Aaron turned to look at me.

"Take what you need and then you can be on your way." He smiled.

I was about to walk forward when I felt a gun barrel against the back of my skull.

"No outsiders can take this stuff. Aaron you know better." A gruff but familiar voice says.

"But Ri..."

"No." The man said.

"Now you, put the crossbow on the ground and turn around slowly."

"When hell freezes over." I answer the man. I was scared but I wasn't going to show him that. 

"Now." The man says as he cocks the gun.

"Fine."

I slowly put the crossbow on the ground and turn around. It felt like forever as I slowly stand up and face the rude man. I see his face. His brushed back brown hair. His clean shaved face....

I know this man. He raised me as a kid. He taught me how to ride a bike and to read a book. This man taught me how to fight and how to trust others.

"Dad?" 

"(Y/N?)"


	2. It is time.  :)

Alright my followers or anyone reading this story, I need you guys to pick if the reader falls for Negan or for Daryl. I seriously need your help because I can't choose. Does she fall for the good guy or the bad boy? 

Comment on this page who you would like and on Wednesday, I will count them up. If no comments, I will just flip a coin. So please comment. 

You guys are the best. :)


	3. And the winner is.......

NEGAN

So I posted this story, same message and everything on this site and another site and he won. So I will have the next chapter up Saturday sometime. If that one reader that picked Daryl would liks me to write what would have happened if Daryl got picked, let me know in the comments. 

You guys are awesome!!! :)


	4. Chapter 2

"Dad?"

"(Y/N)?" 

Tears start to run down my dirty face. 

"Dad!" I say as a jump into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. 

"I thought you were dead! I just kept running! I tried to find you but I kept running into bad people, so I just kept running."

"Oh (Y/N), I missed you too. I thought lost my baby girl." My dad says.

He lets go of me and looks at me in my eyes. I could feel more tears threatenig to spill over.

"Hey, you are going to be okay. You are home and you will be safe with us." He explains. 

"Us?" 

"Yeah. Come on. This way." My dad says as he is waving his hand. 

My dad walks over to a big white house and I follow him. I walk up to the front of the door and my dad opens the door. I walk thru the door and as soon as I am in a kid with long brown hair comes over and gives me a hug.

"I missed you (Y/N)!" Carl cries out. 

"Hey bud." I say hugging him and when I pull back, I patted his head.

Carl lets go of me and I face the others in the room. I smile as I see Maggie and Glenn are together. Carol too, but she looks like someone's grandma and not the badass that I know she is. Sasha is there too!

I see new faces and I learn that their names are Abraham and Eugene. 

"Dad, where is Daryl and Beth? I saw them running in a different direction at the prison." I ask turning to face Rick.

"Beth is....gone." Maggie said.

I turn back around and see sad eyes in both Glenn's and Maggie's eyes.

"I am so sorry, Maggie. She was a wonderful person." I say as I hug her.

When I let her go, I turn to my dad.  
"Where is Daryl?" 

"He is fixing a bike. Would you like to see him?" My dad smiles at me. 

"Yeah. I would." I say with my cheeks a little red. 

Dad leads me out of the house and down the road a bit to a garage. I see a man with dirty long brown hair working over a bike. He was wearing a black jacket with white wings. Daryl was safe. 

"Hey Daryl, someone wants to see you." He calls out. 

My face turns a little red as my dad gives me a 'go get him face'. I slap my dad on the arm. 

Daryl turns around and looks at Rick and then to me. I see happiness in his eyes, but in a flash they are replaced with sadness. 

"See you later." My dad says as he walks away.

"Hey Daryl. I just get here and I wanted to see you." I say with a red face.

He just grunts and turns back to work on the motorcycle. I walk up to where he is sitting and I sit down next to him. I can see that he doesn't want to look at me. 

"I have something that I have to tell you Daryl. I was going to tell you sooner, but that asshat came and destroyed the prison...." I say to say as Daryl looks up from his work to look at me. "I have always liked you and care for you."

I wait for a respones from him. He just looks at me and then he looks down.

"I can't (Y/N). I see you only as a sister." He answers to the ground. "I just can't lose anyone else." 

I blink a couple of times. "Okay...that is okay." Is the only thing that I can say.

I slowly get up and start back to the house where the rest of the group is at. As I am walking, I try and not let the tear spill over. My heart just broke in pieces. The man that kept me going all these months, the man that I care for, he doesn't love me. 

I walk up to the house and open the door and I ask my dad where is the nearest shower. He answered upstairs. I walk up the stairs to find the bathroom. I find one. I turn on the hot water and as it is heating up, I place clean new clothes on the toilet and I get undressed and hop in.

As the water runs down my face, I finally let the tears fall. Crying quietly as I wash the dirt and pain away.


	5. Chapter 3

As the water runs down my face, I finally let the tears fall. Crying quietly as I wash the dirt and pain away. 

*Time skip*

"Where are you going, dad?" I ask as I see him and the others climb into the RV.

"We have to get Maggie to the Hilltop. She needs a doctor."

"Okay. I am coming with you guys."

"(Y/N), I need you to..." He started to say.

"No Dad, I am going. With Daryl out hunting, you will need me." I stated.

"Fine."

I climbed up into the RV and sat next to Maggie as she is laying in the back on the beds. "I hope we get there soon." I thought as looked at her. Her face is super pale. "I hope she doesn't lose the baby."

*time skip*

"Dad, how long til we are at the Hilltop? I feel like we should have been there awhile ago." I say as I make my way to the front of the RV. 

"We ran into some trouble. We had to find different ways around Negan's men."

"Who is Negan?" I ask.

"We haven't seen him. But we are going to find a way. Eugene, you take the RV and try to distract them. The rest of us, we will walk to Hilltop." My dad explains.

I got out of the RV and my dad and Abraham is carrying Maggie. I take the lead and the rest of the group makes a circle around Rick and Abraham. We walk around the woods for what seems like forever. 

We start to hear whistling all around us. The group starts to panic and I see a man come out of the darkness. I aim my crossbow in between the man's eyes. 

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, little lady." He said cocky.

"Really? And why is that?" I answer him just as cocky. 

"(Y/N), don't please." My dad says somewhere behind me.

"(Y/N)? Nice strong name." Said the man. 

I glared at the man.

"Now on your Knees." He said as more men come out of the woods, holding weapons. 

The group behind me, did as they were told. I just scowled at the man and put my finger on the trigger.

"Well if you aren't going to listen to me, we will see how HE likes it." Said the man.

The man turned around and knocks on our RV. "What? That is our RV! How did he get it?" I thought.

The door opened up and a man with a leather jacket and a red scarf stepped out. He had his black hair gelled back and he had a salt and pepper beard. He held a baseball bat with bared wire wrapped around the tip of it. He looked around at the group smiling. 

"Is it pee-pee city yet? Oh, it's going to be." 

He stopped looking around when his eyes landed on me. 

"Now, who are you to not listen to a man's words. I said kneel and you didn't. That is some big ass lady balls you have. What is your name?"

As he was saying this, he walked right up to me and stopped just inches away from my crossbow. He takes the crosbow from my hands. 

I don't answer him. All I could do was just stare at his face, his eyes.

"Now, I am getting pissed off. I asked you a question. Answer it." He said walking up to me. 

His lips were just inches from my face. I could feel my face starting to blush. "I hope he doesn't notice it." I thought. "(Y/N)....(Y/N) Grimes." I finally find my voice. I think he might have stolen it. I look up into his big hazle eyes.

He smiles. "Hi....I'm Negan."


	6. Chapter 4

"Hi...I'm Negan." 

I could feel my face starting to blush as I stare into those hazel eyes. I am just hoping that Negan doesn't notice.

"Too late, little tiger. I can see that you have the hots for me. Do you like what you see?" Negan laughs and smirks. "Now, could you please kneel? I have important business to attend with your leader."

"No." I say as I regather myself.

"Hm. I don't think I like your answer." He stated as the smirk disappears off of his face. 

He turns away, but as I think about punching him in the back of the head, he turns around and grabs my throat. As I am struggling for air, Negan picks me up by my throat and tosses me into the air. I roll a couple of times, before my head hits the RV. 

Negan walks away, leaving me with ringing in my ears. I could taste blood as I have bitten my tongue. Negan stalks towards my dad and the rest of the group. I couldn't hear anything that he was saying to them. The only thing I heard was ringing. 

I tried to stand up, but I am shoved towards the ground. I felt a knee in the middle of my back.

"I would stay down if I were you, (Y/N). Just watch." 

I look up and see the man from the woods.

"I would watch and learn if I were you."

"Get off of me." I mumble.

"And you are it. If anyone moves, cut out the other boy's eye and feed it to his father." Negan says.

I see Negan pick up his bat and swing. The bat comes down on Abraham's head. 

"Oh, taking it like a champ."

"Suck...my...nuts." Abraham struggles to say.

I could feel tears running down my eyes.

"No." I whisper.

Negan swings again and again and again. Over and over. He just keeps going. 

Abraham goes down. His head is no longer recognizable. Blood and brain matter cover the ground near Abraham's neck.

Negan stops and starts talking to the group again. I can't hear anything. I just stare at Abraham's lifeless body. 

"This monster just killed Abraham. He just killed my friend. I blushed for a monster." Was the only thing that I was thinking.

"Ooff" 

I look up as Daryl is getting jumped by three of Negan's men. Negan stumbling backwards, holding his jaw. "Daryl punched him. Go Daryl." The three men tackle Daryl to the ground.

A man with a crossbow, Daryl's crossbow, aims it at his head. 

"No, no, no, and no." Negan laughs. "That is a no-no. The whole thing, not one bit of that shit flies here." Negan says as he kneels down and grabs Daryl's hair.

"I can end him. Right now, sir." The man said.

"No. We don't kill him." Negan says.

I let of the breath I was holding. Daryl may not like me, but I still care for him.

The men move Daryl back into the line.

Negan starts talking again. "I need you people to know me. So.....back to it."

Negan raises his blood covered bat once again towards Glenn. 

In the few moments, I find my strength back, I shove the man off of me. I yell "NO NEGAN! TAKE ME! KILL ME INSTEAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Negan stops mid swing just above Glenn's hair. Blood spats on Glenn's face from the baseball bat.

Negan turns and looks at me. His wicked smile appears on that face of his. 

"Well, why would I do that? I am a man of my word or else no one is going to take me seriously." He says as he stalks over to me.

I could feel my heart in the throat as he walks over with the bloody bat raised over his shoulder. Negan crouched down by my face and looked me in the eyes. 

"Why do you want to take his place? Get that pretty little head of yours smashed in by Lucille? I know what I would do, if I had you." He says with a sinful smile on his face.

"Just take me. Kill me, but leave him alone." I beg.

Negan shrugged and got up. His face looked like he was having trouble on what to do. 

"Simon!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir?" The man behind me said.

"Put a pair of handcuffs on her. We are taking Daryl and her." Negan said as he pointed a finger at me. 

"Yes, sir." Simon answered.

Simon reached back and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from nowhere. Simon grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my knees. He pulled my arms back and I could feel the metal bite of the cuffs as they are put on my wrists.

"Put Daryl in the van as well as (Y/N)...hang on. They might try and cook up a plan. Simon, put her in the back of your truck." Negan instructed. 

"But sir, would she know where our location is at?" Questioned Simon.

"Hmmmm...." Negan thinks, scratching his beard. "I know!" 

He slowly unties his red scarf and walks towards me. 

"Before I do this, this deal. I don't kill the Chinese man or anyone else and you come with me. Deal?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes."

"Now sweetie, I do deals with women differently. In order to seal the deal, I will need a kiss." Negan states as his sinful smile returns.

I blink a couple of times. "A kiss? He can't be serious?" 

"Well, I am waiting. Unless you are going back on the deal....." Negan says as he gets closer.

"I am not going back on the deal. Come here." I say as proudly as I could. Negan smiles as he walks up closer to me. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss Negan.

Negan's soft lips are all over mine. Roaming and exploring what I would let him. The kiss was rough. He tried to bite down on my lower lip to gain entry into my mouth. I knew what he would try that, so I didn't fall for it.

One of his hands land the back of my head and the other wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to him. 

After for what seemed like forever, he pulls back. I see the lust in his eyes and the bulge in his pants. 

He looks up and down my body. He licks his lips. "Hot damn." Is all he said.

He lifts up his hands and he has the red scarf in one of them. He ties the red scarf around my eyes and I can't see anyone. 

"Damn. You look absolutely hot with my scarf tied around you and them handcuffs. Hm."

Everything is black. I can't see. I feel hands on my shoulder, turning me around, leading me somewhere.

Then, out of the darkness, I hear my dad start freaking out.

"No (Y/N)! Look Negan, we can talk about this. Don't take her!"

"Shut up, Prick. She made the deal."

"Dad, please just stop. He is right. I made the choice. Now, I have to live with it." I say turning towards my dad's voice. 

"No. I just found you." 

"I will be okay." I stay trying my best to be strong.

"Hot damn Rick. She is yours too? Man! Now, I know where the attitude comes from. Hey Rick, if she plays her cards right, you could be my father-in-law." 

Negan laughs hysterically as I am shoved into the back of a truck. I hear and feel truck doors open and shut. The sound of the engine turning over. They put it in drive and I can feel the wind on the back of my head as I am taken to my new home.


	7. Chapter 5

All I could do is feel the wind blowing my hair around as the truck is driving to god knows where. I can't tell if it has been 3 hours or 6 hours. All the cells in my body are telling me to run, run as fast as I can away from this monster. Run back home to safety, but if I do that Negan will hurt Daryl or hurt me if he catches me. So for the time being, I just sit and wait in the darkness. Just feeling the wind blowing my hair around. 

"Grrrrrrrrrr" is the every first sound I hear as the truck comes to a stop. I am scared as that is the moaning and growling of walkers near by. I stand up ready to fight or run when I need too. A pair of hands grab my waist and pull me down. I try and kick at the whereabouts of the body that the hands belong to, but my efforts are no good. I just get a punch to my stomach to try and settle me down. 

"Sit down and shut up. The Rotters can't get you. They are chained down. Just like you should be." A man says rough but creepily as well.

The man must have been in the back of the truck to make sure that I don't escape. 

I hear gates open up and the truck pulls forward. The gates shut and the truck turns off. I feel people get out of the truck and talk excitedly about what happend a couple of hours ago. I hear Negan give orders to a Dwight to put Daryl in a cell. "I need to meet up with Daryl in hopes of..." My thoughts were disrupted as I was being pulled up. The man with me grabbed my arm and pulled me up to stand, but as he was doing so, his hand slid across my chest as he grabbed my boob. I pulled back as much as I could to try and run. But the man's grip was too hard on my arm.

He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear "You need to be tamed and I know just how to tame you."

I cocked my head to the left side and with as much force as I could do, brought it back to the right, slamming my head into his nose. 

"You bitch." He muffles.

"Now, stop that David. That isn't how we treat our guest. You had that coming." Negan says out of nowhere. 

I smile as I turn my head in the direction of the man known as David and I stick out my tongue. 

"Bring her down to me. Nice like." Negan orders.

I could feel David pulling at my arms as he 'helps' me down off of the truck. I am lead a short distance, then I am pulled to a stop. I feel the scarf being undone and after a few seconds, bright light blinds me. I blink to help off set the blindness. When I can see again, I am staring into that handsome face with the salt and peppered beard. Negan smiles as he watches my face. 

"Hello there, beautiful. Enjoy the ride?"

Not really. Creeper man was with me and he is an ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do apologize for the long wait. I am currently battling depression. Hopefully it will kick out soon. Love you guys!


End file.
